This invention relates to a silver halide color photographic material and more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic material with improved developing characteristics.
Various measures have been taken to accelerate the speed of color development. For instance, a wide variety of compounds have been examined with respect to their effectiveness as color developing accelerators as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,970; 2,515,147; 2,496,903; 4,038,075 and 4,119,462: British Pat. Nos. 1,430,998 and 1,455,413: published unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 15831/78, 62450/80, 62451/80, 62452/80 and 62453/80: published examined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 12422/76 and 49728/80: and so on. However, most of these compounds have insufficient effects upon acceleration of developing speed, although some of the compounds result in a high degree of accelerating of development such compounds are unsuitable for practical use because they cause fog.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,572 and 4,129,446; published unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 14236/81; British Pat. No. 1,378,577; and so on have reported that developing speed can be accelerated by providing, in a sensitive material, and emulsion layer containing substantially light-insensitive silver halide. Therein, the substantially light-insensitive silver halide emulsion layer functions so as to adsorb useless halogens released during development and development-inhibiting substances such as useless groups separated from a DIR coupler or a DAR coupler at the time of development. Therefore, the compounds themselves do not have a positive developing-acceleration effect. Therefore, they have little effect upon acceleration of development.
Furthermore, published unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 64399/81 describes that color development can be accelerated by means of addition of 3-pyrazolidones to a silver halide color photographic material. However, the accelerating effect attainable by this means is still insufficient.